TRES MINUTOS DESPUÉS
by GirlBender L
Summary: Inconforme con su nueva vida, Hinata decide armarse de valor para enviar solicitud de amistad por Facebook a un viejo enamorado suyo. One-shot, AU.


**TRES MINUTOS DESPUÉS  
por GirlBender L**

Hinata recostó los codos sobre la mesa y acomodó las mejillas entre las palmas de sus manos. Posterior a ello, le inundó un aura de resignación: ¡qué aburrido era el trabajo de oficina! Y pensar que tan solo tres meses atrás aún estaba viviendo la alegría de su existencia, se bañaba con gusto en lo agridulce de la vida. Era maestra de preescolar, enseñaba a niños de dos a seis años. Es cierto, su trabajo tenía muchísimos contras: debía levantarse a las cuatro de la madrugada y regresaba a casa hasta las cinco y media a su hogar; le obligaban a hacer trabajo extra y pagaban poquísimo al mes. Quedaba muy lejos de su casa, de vez en cuando debía lidiar con padres infelices… pero conoció allí a las mejores amigas con quienes se pudo haber topado y, ¡cómo no! Los niños a quienes daba tanto amor le saciaban el alma de una manera inexplicable. Cada llanto, cada momento de estrés, cada vez que su dinero se acababa, ir a trabajar aunque la enfermedad hiciese estragos con su cuerpo… ¡todo valía tanto la pena cuando escuchaba las risas de esos niños!

Y así como empezó de rápido, todo se esfumó también. Un día le llegó cierta oferta de empleo en una oficina pequeña, con el mismo terrible salario pero treinta veces más cerca de su hogar. Entraba a trabajar más tarde y, por ende, pasaría de dormir cuatro o cinco horas diarias a, por lo menos, ocho. Tendría tiempo para realizar sus tareas de la universidad (porque el papá de Hinata anhelaba que ella fuese igual de estudiosa que su difunta madre) y por supuesto que todo aquello le dejaría más tiempo para asistir a la iglesia, a clases de pintura… en fin. La oferta era tan maravillosa que su padre de pronto se enfadó con el hecho de que Hinata no quería aceptarla. Sufrió tanto para llegar a la decisión de renunciar a su trabajo de maestra; pero bueno, sería solo unos meses los que pasaría en el cubículo de su escritorio.

Así llegamos de nuevo al inicio de esta historia. Hinata veía el ordenador con una pereza impresionante. A penas llevaba media hora dentro de la oficina ese día y ya quería que fuesen las cinco de la tarde para poder salir corriendo a su casa. Viernes, viernes… ¿De qué servía que fuera viernes si el sábado debía madrugar para ir a estudiar? Muy en silencio (porque no había cosa más vergonzosa para ella que llamar la atención) suspiró. Se reacomodó, abrió su Facebook y en el buscador tecleó el nombre de _Nauyo Usumaki._ Foto a foto fue revisando y le aparecían varios tipos que no eran él. Pensó que era muy extraño, ¿acaso la tendría bloqueada? La sangre agolpó sus mejillas y les puso color rosa intenso. Qué vergüenza le daba imaginar que a lo mejor él había descubierto que ella lo acosaba por las redes.

¡Ah, qué tonta! Había puesto, entre sus nervios, el nombre incorrecto. Lo escribió bien de nuevo y listo, fue el primer resultado en aparecer. Cuánto le gustaba observar el bello rostro de ese hombre. Creía estar enamorada, enamorada de verdad. Le había gustado desde niños, aunque ahora no sabía mucho más de él. Jamás fueron a la escuela juntos, ni platicaron más de media hora. Nunca visitaron las casas uno del otro, ni compartieron festejos de cumpleaños. Sin embargo, fueron excelentes amigos por dos años. Él le enseñó fortaleza y coraje al espíritu de Hinata; Naruto le mostró a su débil y tímida alma cómo valerse por sí misma y sacar su verdadero ser a brillar. Ya tenía diecinueve años y habían pasado por lo menos siete años sin hablar, pero aún conservaba fragmentos en sí de la persona que Naruto había formado en ella. Solamente pensar en eso le inspiraba gratitud, admiración, leve paz y un deseo entrañable de verle de nuevo.

Ya era más valiente que cuando tenían doce años. Ahora no le temblarían las rodillas de seguro. Quizá podría mantener conversaciones más fluidas con él y preguntarle si quiere ir a comer a algún lado; así sabría si aún ama el ramen. No viven en Japón, pero Naruto es fanático de la cultura japonesa (ella también, gracias a él). Él conoce el idioma, practica artes marciales, cocina algunos platillos japoneses (siempre vivió solo, así que aprendió a cocinar conforme el tiempo), mira anime y lee manga por montón. Naruto, según parece en sus redes sociales, aún es muy infantil y medio tonto. ¡Pero qué importa! ¡Ella, de todos modos, ama los niños!

¿Sí o no? El pulso se le aceleró a Hinata, las manos le temblaron y sus pulmones se llenaban segundo a segundo de aire que ella no quería soltar. Se aferró a su ataque de nervios y guio el cursor hasta el botón para enviar solicitud de amistad. Ya estando posicionado, volteó su vista a un punto equis de la pared de al lado, e hizo clic. Lo había hecho, la solicitud estaba enviada. Soltó todo su aire de golpe, cerró la computadora y le dijo a su compañera, casi con un hilo de voz, que iba a almorzar. Ni esperó respuesta y ya iba para afuera, directito a comprarse un té que le calmara ese tremendo palpitar. Tres minutos después, su teléfono vibró….

Ay.

Ay.

AAAAAAAY.

Si Hinata fuera fanática de gritar, hubiera pegado el grito en el cielo. Su alegría no cabía en la sonrisa que de pronto esbozó. La vida, su Dios, el destino… ¡Ay, qué bello era todo! Repentinamente olvidó que era viernes, que extrañaba hasta las entrañas a sus alumnos, que ya no quería ir a estudiar, que odiaba estar en esa oficina y que estaba harta de la misma comida a diario. Olvidó que ella era la persona más introvertida de la ciudad y que procuraba no hacer ridiculeces en público. Se rio bobamente y fue brincando a comprarse su té. Naruto había aceptado su solicitud y hasta le había enviado un saludo. Quizá no todo en la vida tendría que parecerle tan opaco ahora.


End file.
